Growing Up
Pookies don't stay young forever. Almost all of them grow up at some point. Here's the page all about that. From Pookie to Middle Pookies are aged around newborn to about 7. They grow slowly. First, the mumu may adopt a tummy (unborn baby). When the pookie is born, they may turn red and will need to be warmed. Your newborn may have to sleep with you in bed for a while, until he or she is old enough to sleep in a seperate room. Newborns will have to sleep in a crib and can only drink milky. Soon, you will be able to take your pookie out of its crib and he or she may learn to sit up. A few days later, they might start rolling on the ground or even crawling! When your pookie starts to crawl, he or she is not a newborn anymore. Your pookie may start saying short phrases such as "goo!" and "Eh bah!" You will need to start giving your pookie mush (baby food). Soon your pookie might say that they grow teeth. At that stage, you may watch your pookie take his or her first steps. Then, they might say they grew hair. They might change their clothes every day to look a little older. Your pookie may say full sentences by this stage, and even start going to school! Soon they might put on a pair of sunglasses. Then have "the talk" with them. Talk to them about changing colors. Changing colors is like puberty in Club Penguin. Girls will probably turn peach and boys might turn tan. After that they will probably start waking up by themselves and going to school every day. You might get a little lonely that your pookie is all grown up, but don't worry about it. You can always get another one. From Middle to Biggy MiddlesMiddle Wista are about 8 through 13. They try to act like older teens but they are still kids at heart. They still like theme parks and they still want birthday parties and all that. They might ask for a cellphone or iPad or an electronic soon. That's when you know that they're growing up into older girls or guys. Their colors might change again. Guys will stay the same color and girls might change into tan. They will start going to cheer or football practice and they will start losing the family side of their lives. They might even spend more time out of your house than in it. You might want to friend them just in case they forgot your name or they don't come back home after a while. They might get a boyfriend or girlfriend too, and even start going on dates. From Biggy to Adult Biggy sisters/bros grow up, too. They usually age from 14 to 18 years old. They will probably sit you down for a talk and say they are going to college. They also might say that they are running away with their boyfriend/girlfriend, or getting married, or something like that. Anyway they put it, they're leaving the house. Just make sure everyone else in your family friends the biggy wista/brother, so that you can visit him/her and your pookie can visit you. Then they might even soon have a pookie of their own! That's when the life cycle starts all over again. From Adult to Grandparent Even adults need to grow up at some point. Their children will probably be grown up by that point too. They say things like "walks slowly" or "falls down stairs" and eventually change their look. To set things straight, they often just say "is getting older." They may change their hair to blonde or something grayish. Then, commonly, these penguins switch out their sunglasses for regular glasses. If they have the cane item, they use that, too. Eventually, they will die. The family may have a funeral. After this, many penguins log off or start a new life at the adoption center. Category:Pookies